We will test the hypotheses that a) hyperandrogenism consists of specific phenotypes (syndromes), each made up of a unique combination of specific endocrinologic and metabolic components (variables) and b) each component of the phenotype has a specific genetic component. A secondary goal is to clarify the basis of functional adrenal hyperandrogenism.